Promise
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: Anna keeps having nightmares, and Kristoff decides to confront her about them. Kristanna. My first Frozen story, so please be nice to me!


Anna opened her bedroom door and peeked out into the dark hallway. The door across the hallway was closed; creeping over and pressing her ear against the wood, she could hear the soft snores of her sister. Breathing a sigh of relief, Anna tiptoed back to her own room, shutting the door and sitting against it for a minute.

Everyone had thought hot chocolate would work permanently for her, since she hadn't had nightmares in a week. But tonight she'd had the most terrifying dream she could remember, and no amount of chocolate, hot or cold, could soothe her pounding heart. She could just add that to the failed help of extra blankets, Elsa singing her to sleep, and cuddling with her old stuffed dolls.

Elsa hadn't heard her screams this time, or otherwise she'd be sitting with her right now. Anna got up and walked back to her bed, pulling the covers up to her ears and burrowing into the sheets. It was better no one had woken up, she didn't need to be an inconvenience -

She stopped her train of thought, turning toward the door. She thought she'd heard soft knocking. She was about to turn back over and chalk it up to her nerves, but she heard it again. She got up and padded over to the door, hearing whispers along with the knocking.

"Anna? Are you awake?"

Blond unruly hair was the first thing she saw when she opened the door, followed by the shoulder of Kristoff's blue pajama shirt. It was the only time she wasn't thrilled to be crushed against him; her breathing still hadn't returned to normal.

"K-Kristoff - could you - p-put me down? Can't - breathe -"

"Oh, sorry." He set her down, his brow creased. "I thought I heard someone screaming, and I remember that Elsa said that you've been having nightmares, so I thought I'd check and see if you were okay."

"You didn't have to, Kristoff, I'm fine -"

"Anna, don't say that." He twisted a messy lock of her strawberry-blond hair in his hand fondly. "You know I'm here if you need anything."

Seeing him looking at her in That Way - when his beautiful brown eyes shone with something she could only define as true love - always made her give in to whatever it was he wanted. And this time, she was more than willing to do so.

"It was Hans," she said quietly, walking toward her bed. "He always appears when my dreams get really bad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna shrugged. "He comes back and he…he…" She turned away, fighting back her tears.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"He kills you and Sven and Elsa. And I'm too late to stop him because he's frozen me."

Kristoff didn't say anything, because that was when she broke down. He calmly walked to her side and put his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his chest. It took a few minutes for her to catch her breath, and once she did he finally spoke.

"Do you need me to stay?"

She swallowed and nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." He helped her climb under the covers before joining her, pulling her close. "He's not coming back to hurt anyone, Anna. I'll be right here if you have any more nightmares."

She nodded again, wiping her nose on her nightgown sleeve.

"You know…I still have bad dreams, too."

"You do?"

"About my parents…and losing Sven…and losing you."

Anna found one of his hands with hers and squeezed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've seen worse. I can handle it myself."

She gave him a stern look. "It's not good to keep things to yourself like that."

"I talk to Sven."

"I meant talking to me, you goof!" She giggled through her tears. "We can help each other through this."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would." She met his gaze. "I love you."

He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. "I love you, too."

She squeezed his hand again. "We tell each other everything, okay? Even if it doesn't seem that scary."

He smiled. "Alright. We'll get through it together."

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Together."


End file.
